


One And The Same

by YourLocalTransGuy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Male Loki (Marvel), Multi, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTransGuy/pseuds/YourLocalTransGuy
Summary: Sam is a genderfluid person just trying to live their life, so what happens when Loki comes to New York for the first time and Sam is the only one to kneel?The man's outfit had changed, now in a completely black suit. He narrowed his eyes a little, sticking his hand out for a handshake "It is Midgardian custom to shake hands upon introductions, is it not?" I nodded again and shook his cool hand, him finally giving me what I wanted so badly "I am Loki Odinson"
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Midgardian Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> //TRIGGER WARNING// mentions of //past SEXUAL ASSAULT// in future chapters!!! Proceed with caution!!!

My name is Sam. I won't say what it's short for, because that's my deadname. 

I'm just Sam. 

I didn't know why I felt so different when I was young, but it became clear to me as I got older. I'm genderfluid. I may live in New York, but I still haven't met anyone like me. 

Of course, with me being genderfluid, I'm very open with my sexuality. I'm pansexual as well, meaning I love people regardless of gender. 

But everything I know has changed. 

I was taking a very late night walk, as I couldn't sleep. It was a calm night in town, something unusual but not unwelcome as opposed to the constant drone and buzz of the city life. 

I don't remember much other than screaming and people running, shoving others out of the way. 

Then I found myself in a crowd. 

Everyone was pushed into a tight human circle or square? I couldn't tell since I was one of those in front. 

My light blue sweater was a little wrinkled, some blood on it due to a small cut I got on my chin during the chaos. I was thinking I should've stayed home until I saw him. 

He was gorgeous, perfect black hair to his shoulders, bright blue-ish green eyes. It made me adjust my glasses to get a better look. He wasn't from here if he was even from Earth with his clothes, seemingly armor and a golden horned helmet. 

He had me completely entranced. He gave a command, the only command I'd need. 

"Kneel before your new king" 

And that I did. It wasn't out of fear. I wanted to obey this man, listen to what he had to say, follow his orders, hear that sweet but stern voice tell me what to do. 

I was instantly on my knee, looking up and into the beautiful eyes of that dangerous man, my actions cutting off the person retorting against the godly looking man. 

He tilted his head slightly, almost looking surprised. Did he not expect someone to listen? 

"Ah, it seems at least one of you mortals do have survival instincts. What is your name, Midgardian?" 

It took me aback, this was praise. He could've killed anyone he wanted with that magical staff of his, but instead, he's giving us a chance. 

"I'm Sam" 

He gave me a look and stepped forward 

"Have you no last name? Is that your full name? I understand you Midgardians have many long names"

I shook my head no, looking down at the dirty white concrete 

"I'm just Sam." 

I guess he took pity on me, or maybe interest because he told me to stand up. When I did, he stared deeply into my eyes 

"I had various plans for this planet, many interesting things I would have liked to do, such as killing those who defy me, yet something about you intrigues me very much. You aren't like these people. I am going to halt my previous plans but you are going to show me what sets you apart."

I could only nod, having lost my voice. With that, he swiftly wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his chest to assumingly shield my eyes as he pulled a Men In Black with his staff. 

Everyone looked confused, the crowd starting to disperse as they now had no reason to be here. 

The man's outfit had changed, now in a completely black suit. He narrowed his eyes a little sticking his hand out for a handshake 

"It is Midgardian custom to shake hands upon introductions, is it not?" 

I nodded again and shook his cool hand, him finally giving me what I wanted so badly 

"I am Loki Odinson"


	2. A Fae Perhaps?

"I am Loki Odinson"

My god, what a beautiful name for a beautiful man. You know what, maybe I shouldn't assume their gender. They might have said king but I would want to be called a king as well. 

The god stared at me with a slightly annoyed expression

"Well? Have you no last name, Sam?"

Oh, sweet baby Jesus, the way my name rolled off of their tongue, fuck.

I cleared my throat "Uh, yeah, it's Grey... I mean, Sam Grey, that's my name."

They raised an eyebrow "Sam Greyson, a beautiful name."

A blush came to my cheeks but honestly, if it was you, tell me you wouldn't be red in the face. 

A light laugh escaped my lips, my hand making it's way to the back of my neck to nervously scratch at the skin there. 

"It seems you've been injured. Where is your home, I will heal you. After that, you will show me the beauty of your world, give me a good reason as to not destroy it." 

Only then, when the charm of their gracefulness and smooth voice wore off, did I feel the sting of the cut on my chin, how the blood was still running a bit. 

Oh well, I liked this sweater a lot, but I'll have to get a new one. My hand went up, the sleeve half-covering it, and put the fabric to the small cut, stopping the blood for the most part. 

"Follow me, I'll show you my apartment."

And like that, they stayed by my side the whole way home. When we got to my building and I unlocked my door, walking inside, they seemed surprised again "You have an amazing color scheme. The colors go together so well, and it's perfectly clean. Might I meet your maid?"

The apartment was clad in green, black, gold, and silver.

This caused me to laugh, the thought of having a maid for my apartment being absolutely ridiculous, not to even think of the cost. "You're looking at them. I clean my own apartment. And before you ask about a chef, I cook as well. I mean, sometimes I order stuff but I usually cook for myself." 

Loki stared at me, eyes wide "How do you manage such things? Surely it must be difficult. I understand Midgardians have jobs to go to every day. How do you find the time? Not to mention how well it's been cleaned."

I was thoughtful for a moment "Well, I don't have to leave my house to work. I'm a writer. I've written 3 successful books so far. One of them made New York Best Seller, so that brings in a good amount of money."

I saw a spark light up in their eyes "Tell me about these books while I tend to your wound, will you?"

I nodded and allowed them to touch my face with their cool hands, my sleeve out of the way. I started to talk about my favorite book I'd written when magical sparks came from their hands as they gingerly touched my face, my breath caught in my throat. 

They really did have magic! Were they a fae? Did I endanger myself by inviting them in? Are they going to trick me into giving them power over me? Fae are supposedly insanely beautiful, after all.

"Are you a Fae? What are you?" My heart started beating so fast, drumming in my chest like a jackhammer. 

"Oh dear, no. I'm an Asgardian. I come from Asgard, one of the 9 realms. You've most likely heard of my brother Thor. I come from the same realm as him. I am Loki, the God of Mischief."

"Oh wow. That's really cool. I do have to ask though, what are your pronouns, as in what gender do you identify as?"

"It varies from day to day, right now, as you can see, I am a man. And you?"

"You're genderfluid too? I'm neither right now, I don't feel like either so I'm using they/them" 

So he's genderfluid! That's amazing! I've never met someone like me in person! But he said 'as you can see'? Does that mean he can change what he looks like? Probably, if he can heal a cut with nothing but his hands and magic. 

He looked intrigued.

"I would like to know more in the morning. Have you another sleeping chamber?"

"Oh, you mean bedroom. Yeah, I have a spare, it's where I keep my books too. You like reading, huh?"

He simply nodded and followed me to the spare room, it already having been decorated. 

"I don't know what to do about clothes for you, but we can go shopping tomorrow if you want?" 

"I can change my clothing with magic, although shopping sounds lovely. I would love to go. And where might your bathroom be?"

I show him the bathroom, adorned with an amazing shower that ultimately made me settle on this apartment. 

"I'm gonna take a shower, all of those people got me kinda dirty. And this is New York, I'd hate to get sick."

He nodded and walked off to his room while I got undressed, taking my sweater off while I felt the dysphoria start to crush me. I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my binder, thinking about the horrid body parts that lie beneath it. 

Then Loki walked in. 

I forgot to lock the door. 

Fuck.


End file.
